


The sex is sexy

by dsycyxzh



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsycyxzh/pseuds/dsycyxzh





	The sex is sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoneElephantInTheWood (sj503841764)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj503841764/gifts).



女人很高，目测至少有两米，却偏偏喜欢穿尖根大头的高跟鞋，踩着十厘米的恨天高晃在人群之中，高翘着的屁股被包臀的粉皮裙紧紧地裹着，能够清晰的看出它完美的蜜桃型正随着女人的步伐扭个不停。  
她太显眼了，从身高到相貌都有着压倒性的优势；从穿着到气息都透着一股子骚劲儿。就好像她只是站在那儿，什么也不干的时候都像是在勾引男人犯罪，更何况她并不是安安静静的好姑娘。  
她行走在人群之中，侧身时会让人看到她的香肩，弯腰时会让人瞄到她的酥胸，走路时她的美人腿连着她的小翘臀一直动个不停，她还要说、要笑，她放肆的宣扬着她的美和妖娆，勾着每一个看到她的男人，直到连魂儿都丢了、找也找不到了，惊觉时却发现已经被她紧紧攥在手里，挣脱不了。  
男人也很高，他更高，有着和女人一样的金发，有女人的地方就会有他，可是又让人觉得两人没有多大的关系。当女人被注视的时候男人会走神，当女人在和别的男人调情的时候，他会去偷看，只是眼里有的不是羡慕或是嫉妒，而是充满恶趣味的幸灾乐祸。  
男人笑起来的时候不像女人那样的嚣张，他很温柔、很安静，像是夜里流过桥下的洗水，静谧却缠绵不断。可惜的是男人很少笑，他更爱把脸绷起来，把自己更多的表情隐去，熟悉他的人都知道男人是温柔的，但是他们都不愿靠近。  
……  
罗西窝在酒吧的沙发里看着自己手里的空酒杯发呆，丝毫没有理会这个喧嚣的环境里的人群，正在持续散发着荷尔蒙和大麻交融在一起后产生的亢奋的气息。沙发上只有他一个人，刚刚过来和他搭讪的女人因为得不到回应而愤怒的离开了，现在正在离他不到十米的小桌上摸着另一个男人的蛋，让对方把手伸进自己的深v里来一场大冒险。  
他突然打了个嗝，也好像是被这个反应震醒了似的，眼神里有着几秒的茫然，随后弯腰去抓桌上的酒瓶打算再给自己倒上一杯。  
“你似乎不是特别喜欢这儿。”有人坐过来，给他倒了杯酒，然后贴着他，在他耳边魅惑地问着。  
“呃，谢谢。”罗西看了眼杯子里的朗姆，“我在等人。”  
“是吗？等谁？”女人抬腿压在了罗西的腿上，垂下来的脚开始不安分的擦着罗西的小腿，试图擦出些火花来。  
“那边的那个。”罗西指着坐在酒吧中心的吧台处的多芙说，“等她玩儿够了好带她回家。”  
此时此刻，穿着紧身短裙的多芙正侧着身子和身边的几个男人慵懒地调着情。她太扎眼了，高挑的身材和张扬的打扮让她成了这个屋子里的焦点，来者不拒的搭讪在别人眼里成了另外一种意义，越来越多的狩猎者聚过去试图分一杯羹。  
缠在罗西身上的女人看到以后不屑的笑了，“我以为你会不一样呢，没想到你只是比别人更傻更天真而已。你以为你能独占她？在那些男人们心甘情愿的离开她以后？她今晚会忙得不可开交的，你这傻瓜。”  
罗西看着自己的老姐正在兴头上，就那样放任几个男人一边在她身上明目张胆的截油，一边悄悄在她的视线死角上给她的酒里下药。  
“啊，但愿别是催情用的……”他这样小声说着，然后问女人，“你今天晚上有伴儿吗？”  
“……当然没有，不过——”  
“那就去找个吧，这儿没有你想要的。”罗西打断了对方的话，只是他的目光依旧停留在多芙的身上。  
女人恼怒地看着罗西，再次确认自己的举动对这个男人来说只是个笑话后和上个女人一样带着愤怒离开了，甚至把手里的半瓶酒扔在了罗西的脚边。  
在女人离开后的几秒里，罗西眼睁睁地看着自己那个行径恶劣的姐姐靠坐在吧台前故意挺着她傲人的胸部，被一个男人喂着喝了下过药的酒，同时两手摸着两边男人的小肚子、一路下延……然后捏爆了那两个可怜虫的蛋。  
在男人的惨叫震惊了半个屋子的人的时候，罗西的选择是快速的放下酒杯、夺门而出、去停车场找到车子以后一脚油门撞烂这家可怜的酒吧，然后把多芙带走。  
一套动作下来简直驾轻就熟。  
为了尽早离开是非之地以及不想和交警部门的同行们进行更深刻的交流，罗西毫不留情的把车飙到了160迈，在凌晨三点的商业区开成了一道光。  
“把安全带系好！”罗西看着瘫在副驾驶位上的多芙，“绝对不会有下一次了！你就算把维尔戈搬出来也没用！”  
多芙笑着给自己绑好了安全带，说：“你上次也这么说，还有上上次、上上上次……”  
“但是你一次比一次过分。”罗西庆幸在倒车镜里没有看到追上来的警车。  
“我只是去找乐子……那可是克洛克达尔的酒吧……无论去几次我都可都能开心的不得了……”一身酒气的多芙呋呋呋地笑着，“明天他就会跑到公司大厦来找麻烦，然后被拖出去暴揍……就算他知道是我做的，平事的那个人也会是他，谁让他在那儿卖药？呋呋呋呋……这就是免费的午餐，罗西，我们不吃白不吃。”  
“但是你要知道，不是每次你都能得手的，而且鳄鱼不会让你这么一直嚣张下去，谁知道他会怎么报复你？你以为你能每次都这么平安无事吗？”  
“嗯……”多芙意外的没有反驳，只是几秒以后她说出了让罗西更崩溃的话，“你开得稳一些，我需要解决一下生理问题。”  
罗西差点一脚踩上了刹车，震惊的看着多芙抬腰脱了自己的内裤光脚踩住座椅的沿上，尽可能的把下身打开。他想到了那杯下了药的酒，不死心地问：“你是想自慰吗？”  
“你有没有带跳蛋或者假阳具什么的？”多芙已经动手了，嘴里哼哼唧唧地呻吟着，“嗯……我也能省点儿力气。”  
罗西骂了一句，铁青着脸继续开车，只是车速真的降回到正常的速度了。  
多芙一手揉着自己的胸部另一只手正扭着自己的阴蒂反复摩擦着，她故意朝罗西倾斜着身子还一个劲儿地朝她可怜的弟弟浪叫，就好像罗西真的在操她一样。  
罗西盯着前面的路，甚至不敢眨眼睛，心理不停的催眠自己不要去管他身边这个骚得不行的老姐，只是每当多芙喊着：“罗西，再插得深一点”的时候，他恨不得抬手抽这女人两巴掌。  
他想让她闭嘴，可是他喜欢听她叫。  
多芙自己嗨了多久，罗西就受了多久的罪。等跑车被停进车库、熄火之后，没等多芙再说什么，罗西就解了两个人的安全带，拉开自己裤子上的拉锁让多芙给自己口交。  
在多芙低头快活地吸着罗西的老二的时候，她并没有忘记把自己还在流水的屁股撅起来，在狭窄的空间里面抬高高，好方便让自己的弟弟碰到它。  
罗西对这件事已经很熟悉了，只是此时的他并不想让多芙太舒服，所以在确定这个女人连肛门都在兴奋的一张一合之后他决定先避开前面的刺激点，用手指插进了后面那个更小、更紧的洞里。  
他能很清楚的感受到多芙打了个激灵，肛门快速收缩的同时他的老二也被狠狠地吸了一口……差一点儿就交代了啊。  
“你现在连后面都这么兴奋了吗？”罗西有点难过的说，“我还以为你不会喜欢肛交……明明之前很少做啊。”  
后者的回应是抬起一只手，捂在了罗西的脸上，那上面残存的粘液一点儿都没有浪费，全涂到了罗西的脸上，甚至带着的咸腥味也让罗西闻了个够。  
多芙似乎不太甘心让罗西只是插她几下肛门，所以在罗西试图再加一根指头的时候后者使坏地用门牙磕了一下罗西的龟头……罗西打着激灵抽回了手指，她也松开了按在罗西脸上的手，抓着罗西的手腕让他去摸自己的下阴。  
罗西妥协，顺着那个分泌着粘液的空洞把手指探了进去，只是他又压着多芙的头向下按了几次，直到把自己的鸡巴抵到了多芙的喉咙。  
女人并没有抗拒，她反而更兴奋了，在感受到终于有别人的东西真正进到自己体内的时候她那块柔软的地方开始收缩不断。在对方一次次抽插的时候，她伏在男人的腿间快乐的吸着弟弟的鸡巴，把整个都吞进去，仿佛真的要吃掉一样，感受着整块肉都在自己的嘴里膨胀、叫嚣，还会在心里期待着它爆发的瞬间把自己的喉咙和嘴巴填满。  
罗西很少用手指去玩弄多芙的阴道，他们之间更多会用道具做前戏，但是他喜欢去亲吻、舔舐姐姐的下阴，会去咬那个小小的尿道口，然后被多芙用腿紧紧的夹住脑袋。只是车内狭小的空间没法让他做到而已，否则他绝对不会这么笨拙的抚摸那个可爱的地方，他清楚的知道那儿到底有多美。  
几次深喉以后罗西让多芙松口了，他把多芙抱出了车，让对方用双腿缠住他的腰，自己则拖着多芙完全暴露在外面的屁股从车库走了出去。  
“呋呋呋……你的老二还没收回去呢。”多芙一边舔着嘴角的口水一边嘲笑着她的弟弟，“我还以为你会射出来。”  
“我可不想今天晚上就在车里解决——明天周六不是吗？”罗西快速的开了门，径直去了卧室，“要洗澡吗？”  
“不不不不，我忍不了那么久的，你这混小子。”她舔着罗西的耳根说，“我简直爱死你身上的味道了……”  
“那就好，我也没打算放你走。”罗西把人扔在床上以后快速的脱了裤子和外衣，在兜里找到避孕套的时候却被阻止了。  
“我都不知道你什么时候变得这么讲究了。”  
“嗯……”罗西犹豫了一下，把东西扔了，“算是礼貌问题？”  
“呋呋呋……去你的礼貌，你这个斯文禽兽。”  
“你知道就好。”罗西笑了，他笑得像他的姐姐一样嚣张，甚至还有着原始的野性。  
再一次抱住女人的身体的时候，他毫不留情地撕了那件紧身的骚粉色短裙，“果然，你什么都不穿的时候最好看。”说着他张口咬住了多芙一边高挺起来的奶子，然后像个婴儿一样吮吸。  
龟头抵在阴道口的时候，他停顿了一下。  
“来吧，弟弟，干翻我。”多芙愉快地邀请着自己身上的大男孩进入自己的身体，为此她激动的连手指都在颤抖。  
罗西挺腰，一插到底。  
多芙忍不住打了个哆嗦，她在最初的几秒里因为过多的刺激完全失了声，在罗西抽插过几次之后才从那种空白中回过神来，在罗西每次深入的时候她都能感受到那根巨大的鸡巴实实在在地将她填满了，甚至会在抽插的时候刮到她的敏感点，让她认不住叫出来。  
“啊……罗西……啊……啊哈……”她紧紧抱着她的弟弟，抚摸着那颗有着和她一样金色头发的脑袋，感受着他们已经融为一体。在男人啃咬、揉捏她的胸部的时候，她会想着要更多也更激烈的触碰，于是会断断续续地哀求他：“再多一点……啊、罗西……再多一点……还不够，抱我……罗西……罗西……”  
罗西不会说什么，在性爱的时候他比平时更加的沉默，但是他明白多芙所以的意思，他只是沉浸在身下这具肉体之中而无暇顾及其他了。他能感受到的是女人沉重的喘息声、身下交合处紧紧的纠缠和一声又一声的呼唤：罗西、罗西。  
他不记得这种关系是怎么开始的了，只是知道自己在有生理上的需求伊始就会把自己的姐姐当做幻想的对象，他喜欢她味道、她的身体、她的一切。他曾经在梦里幻想过无数次，醒来也会记得梦中姐姐那张被情欲所熏陶了的脸蛋，后来梦想变成了现实，他一次又一次地把她压在身下听着她的娇喘……他真的分不清到底是从什么时候开始的了，他们在一起这样已经太久了。  
罗西亲吻多芙的时候他把自己的精液留在了多芙体内，多芙喜欢他在射精的时候吻她，要他的舌头留在嘴里吮吸，还会像个小孩那样去玩弄。在阴茎疲软之后，她依旧不允许他抽走，而是去抚摸留在外面的睾丸，在它有渐渐复苏的势头的时候她才会放过他，让他躺下来。她会倒趴在他身上，舔干净龟头上残存的精液，与此同时，他会看到他自己的精液从那个合不上的小洞里稍稍地流出来，诱惑他伸出舌头去舔舐，情欲也会再这样的抚慰中再次被点燃，为下一场酣战蓄力。


End file.
